Super Mario Saga
by Tha Shy Guy
Summary: The mainstay story of the Mario Universe. Will encompass every character that has appeared within the series. Right now it takes place before Super Mario Galaxy, but will eventually have those titles within its bounds as well.


Super Mario Saga

Chapter I: Trouble Amiss

Disclaimer: This takes place before Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 since I have not thoroughly played those games. This series will mesh and vibrantly exude the Mario series. Characters from Super Mario RPG will meet those from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga.

All has been well for the Mushroom Kingdom. There have been no signs of danger, and life as a whole has been rather relaxed. Mario had no reason to suspect anything. He, Luigi, and Mallow were at his house, having enthralled conversation.

"So that's why I stopped going there" Mallow finished. He looked at Luigi, who was sitting on the couch next to Mario.

"That's believable" Mario said, "I think you know when to get when the getting's good, Mallow"

All of the sudden, there was a knock at the door. Luigi got up to get it.

"It's Toad" Luigi said.

He opened the door.

"Mario! Luigi! Oh, Mallow, you're here too! That's great!" Toad gasped.

"Toad" Mario said. He rose to his feet, expecting to hear about Peach. "What's going on? You look extremely stressed"

"There's trouble in the Mushroom Kingdom! Princess Peach is fine, but there have been sightings of Koopas and other enemies causing dismay"

"Is Bowser with them?" Luigi asked.

"No. It looks like only minions have been sent out. That is still a HUGE problem! I had trouble getting here!"

"That's nothing we haven't handled before" Mallow said, calmly. "I guess we will have to remind them of who's in charge"

Mario looked to Mallow, and then Luigi. He knew what he had to do.

"Let's go" he said. "I know this won't be much of a problem. Just some clean up work"

"Have fun" Luigi said. He got up from the couch and started heading towards his room. Before he could reach the doorway, there was a voice.

"You're coming too, Luigi" Mario said, firmly. "This is one adventure you are not going to miss out on"

"Please help, Luigi!" Toad clamored, "This could potentially endanger the Princesses! Not just Peach! Is that what you want?"

Luigi had a scrounged look on his face. He didn't really want to go. Luigi usually only had to go with Mario around half the time… but he knew he had to help.

"Fine" Luigi muttered, " Let's get this over with"

The four left Mario's house. It was a short path to the warp pipe.

"Be ready" Toad spoke "This area is crawling with enemies"

Mario, Luigi, Mallow, and Toad entered the warp pipe. It took them to their next area. It was a grassy land, now covered with Koopas and Goombas.

"This is Mushroom Way" Toad said. "You can see that this place is now teeming with Koopas. They're ruthless!"

Mario and Luigi hopped on a few Koopas here and there, it was nothing they hadn't done before. Mallow shocked the remainder. For the most part, they fled.

"See, this is easy" Mallow said. "We've done this before"

The group continued through Mushroom Way, without much trouble. It was until they came to a staircase of brown blocks that they encountered problems.

"It's Mouser!" Luigi said.

Mouser was a mouse enemy who enjoyed throwing bombs at his opponents. Mario and the others encountered him in Subcon. But he had some others with him. Tap Taps, and a Bandit were with him, along with a Mushroom citizen.

"It's the Chancellor!" Toad freaked. "I didn't know he was missing!"

The Mushroom Chancellor was the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Although he answered to the royal family, such as Princess Peach, he was still a major head in the kingdom.

"The Chancellor is coming with us!" Mouser snarled "There is nothing you can do about this either, Mario! Bowser knows all about how you work now. We have big plans"

"You can come with us" Bandit said, "You'll make fine trophies for King Bowser"

"That's not going to happen" Mario said, firmly. "You can give us back the Chancellor, or you can learn the hard way"

Mouser looked to his minions. They all had a similar smirk on their faces.

"I guess we'll take the hard way" Mouser smirked.

The Tap Taps began to attack Mario and the others. Tap Taps were spiny enemies that were normally found on Yoshi's Island. One rolled for Luigi. Luigi jumped out of the way. Mario wanted to punch one, but their spikes made it difficult to attack.

"Mario! Try a Fire Flower! I brought one! Go!" Toad yelled.

Toad threw a Fire Flower to Mario. After eating it, Mario's overalls turned red. His shirt and hat turned white. Fire Mario threw a barrage of fireballs at the Tap Taps.

"Hahahaha!" Mouser laughed "They are impermeable to fire! Good luck defeating them! We're out of here!"

Mouser, Bandit, and the Chancellor turned and walked down the other side of the steps. They were leaving. Mario jumped past the Tap Taps and landed in front of Mouser. He swung at him. Mouser dodged.

"Not so fast" Mario said.

Luigi and Mallow were having no luck with the group of Tap Taps. Toad was hiding. Mario started attacking Mouser. Fireballs and thrown punches went his way. Mouser jumped to avoid the fireballs and pushed aside Mario's punches. Mario tried a kick, but Mouser caught it, and slugged Mario. Mario fell down the stairs. He lost his Fire Flower.

"You don't stand a chance against me alone" Mouser spoke.

The Tap Taps began to surround Mario again. He, Luigi, Mallow and Toad were backed into a tight circle. Then it came to Luigi.

"Mallow!" Luigi said "Use your thunderbolt!"

Mallow obliged. He used his thunderbolt on the Tap Taps. Lightning struck down from the sky. It struck each of the Tap Taps, along with Mouser and Bandit. Bandit dodged. There was a huge cloud of smoke.

"Did it work?" Toad asked.

The smoke cleared. The Tap Taps were in a heap on the ground. Mouser was unscathed.

"How are you not hurt?" Luigi asked.

"I took a pill resistant to element damage" Mouser scoffed. " Your Fire Flowers or lightning have no effect on me"

"Let's attack him head on!" Mario said. "Come on Luigi! Mallow!"

Mario, Luigi, and Mallow ran up the stairs for Mouser. Bandit intervened and gave Mallow an uppercut. He then proceeded to take his wallet.

"Hey!" Mallow cried "He's got my money!"

Mario and Luigi tried to overwhelm Mouser. Mouser dodged Mario's kick and caught Luigi's punch. He pushed Luigi's punch away but was hit by a kick from Luigi. Mario jumped in but caught a kick to the gut from Mouser. Luigi grabbed Mouser and tried a headbutt. Mouser came back with a headbutt of his own. They clashed. Luigi was dazed and was kicked away by Mouser.

Mario and Luigi were defeated. Toad and Mallow looked on.

"Now, Mario!" Mouser said. "We will take the Mushroom Chancellor on with us to King Bowser. You don't have any more cheap moves, I hope"

"Let this be a fair warning to you" Bandit added "Nothing you can do will prevent us from winning"

Mouser, Bandit, and the Mushroom Chancellor walked down the other side of the block pyramid, and were off. Toad and Mallow didn't dare follow. Toad decided to attend to Mario and Luigi.

"Are you alright?" Toad asked, "I didn't know Mouser was such a fighter. He took on both of you and defeated your Fire Flower and Mallow's Thunderbolt"

"It can't be." Mario sighed, "Mouser didn't use to be this tough. He said he used a Elemental Resistance Pill… I want to get some information on that. We have to get ahold of Princess Peach"

"Hopefully Bowser hasn't kidnapped her or anything" Luigi said sadly.

"In any case, let's move now. Those Koopas and Goombas like to prey on the weak. Let's head to the Mushroom Kingdom"

To Be Continued…


End file.
